


Someone drew a dick on Ouma's face

by iTsOnLyMe_654



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jealousy, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTsOnLyMe_654/pseuds/iTsOnLyMe_654
Summary: Today was Saihara’s 18th birthday, the day where he would be able to contact his soulmate through ink on his skin.And Ouma was here to make his soulmate’s life miserable.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Someone drew a dick on Ouma's face

“Ouma... what are you doing in my room…” Ouma heard Saihara groan as he ran out the door, sharpie in hand screaming ‘happy birthday Saihara-chan!’.

Today was Saihara’s 18th birthday, the day where he would be able to contact his soulmate through ink on his skin.

And Ouma was here to make his soulmate’s life miserable.

It wasn’t out of jealousy. Ouma wasn’t jealous. He didn’t care who Saihara ended up with. Of course, he didn’t. He was just pulling a prank on Saihara and his soulmate by drawing a dick on his face with sharpie.

Then again, he was a liar.

Happily, he leapt from the dorm rooms to the kitchen, where Kirumi was making pancakes for everyone else already.

“Muuuuuum, I’m hungry, can I have some pancakes?” Ouma whined.

Kirumi sighed, turning around with the pancakes to face the boy.

“Ouma-kun, I asked you to not call me ‘mum’. I am not your mother. Sure, have some pancakes, just don’t eat them too quickly, you might choke-“

Kirumi stopped mid-sentence, brows furrowed as she stared at Ouma.

“Ouma-kun, did you look in the mirror this morning.” Kirumi asked slowly.

Ouma grinned at her, confused.

“Yes? What’s wrong?” He let out a loud gasp.

“I knew it! I’m ugly, and you finally noticed, and am about to break my heart. Oh mother, why would you do that?” Ouma asked, fake-sobbing.

Grabbing his pancakes, Ouma ran out the room to the dining room to join a few others.

“hello everyone! I know you missed me, so I made it my top priority to be here for you all!” Ouma announced, sitting down next to Miu.

“Crap, could you and your dick-sucking mouth shut the hell up? It’s too fucking early for this-” she started, before looking up to meet Ouma’s face, where her jaw dropped, turning into a wide grin.

“Fucking love the make-up, Cockichi.” She told the boy, cackling.

Ouma was confused. The second weird comment about his face today. He shrugged it off, left Miu cackling and sat at the table with Maki, Kaito and Kaede.

“Hello Pheasants! Bow before me!” He demanded, sitting at their table. Maki looked up, probably to hit, but instead snorted when she saw his face.

Ouma was annoyed.

“Why does everyone keep looking at my face weirdly?” He cried, flipping his arms up dramatically.

That made everyone look at his face.

Everyone laughed in their own hidden way.

“Ouma, did you have an accident with a sharpie?” Kaede asked nicely. Ouma shook his head.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from outside the hallway.

“Ouma! Where are you! Why the hell did you draw a-“ an angry Shuichi yelled before seeing Ouma’s face as he entered the dining room.

Everyone went deathly silent.

“Oh shit” Kaito said, looking between the two.

Saihara groaned into his hands.

“Ouma, is this some elaborate prank?” he asked, keeping his head calm.

Everyone else was looking between the two, waiting for something to happen.

“What prank?” Ouma said, keeping up his grinning façade.

“Are you pranking me, trying to make me think you’re my soulmate?” Saihara asked.

Ouma nearly choked on his pancake.

“I pranked your soulmate, I admit, I didn’t prank you though! Well, unless you count the drawing on your face.” He admitted sheepishly.

“Ouma, look in the mirror” Tsumugi demanded with an evil grin, holding out a pocket mirror.

Ouma snatched the mirror, looking into it. He gasped.

“Oh my god, someone drew a dick on my face!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept in days.
> 
> Sorry for the crappy writing, i'm literally running off the energy from shampoo and conditioner at this point.
> 
> I also haven't self-harmed in months and it's kinda driving me mental.
> 
> Also if you want to talk to me hmu on insta @itsonlyme.654
> 
> I need frensssssss


End file.
